


Crowned

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Romance, but he's still in even if it's just for a line, but this is what it is for now, can be read as friendship sort of?, gonna add a third "confession" chapter in a bit, levi is pretty much just a short mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: Diavolo's birthday is coming up, and you've gotta get him a present. Barbatos helps a lot with something, but on the way back from picking up one thing, you get an idea for something else - hopefully he'll like it!
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Finding a gift for the Demon Prince was annoying. You had enough money to get him something extravagant, something truly fit for when he became King, but _you_ didn't like anything.

A book that Satan said Diavolo would love? You checked it out, but it didn't vibe.

Lucifer's suggestion of a human-world piece of tech or clothing? Considering you'd have to have either Lucifer or Diavolo with you, you never had a chance to go _look_ for anything.

Asmodeus, the bastard, suggested you present Diavolo with _yourself_. While that was certainly something you wouldn't mind, it was highly inappropriate and Lucifer would probably kill you.

Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor were no help either - "something super expensive," "the newest game that's coming out," "food," "a new pillow." Idiots, the lot of them...

You close your eyes and run a hand down your face before pulling out your D.D.D.

****You:**** _Hey, Barbatos? What does Lord Diavolo like?_

With that text sent, you start walking back toward the House of Lamentation, eyes trailing over the shop windows that you'd looked at too many times already. You pass by Lament, and then immediately turn around.

All this stress of looking for a gift, and you aren't going to treat yourself? Rude.

It takes a few minutes for you to get what you ordered and for you to settle down in one of the two-person seats that line the windows of the shop. You scroll through Devilgram and like a few of the posts, even dropping a "Looking good!" on one of Mammon's recent posts.

You blink when your D.D.D. buzzes in your hand, eyes immediately glancing to the banner that had Barbatos' name on it.

****Barbatos:**** _My Lord will like anything that you get for him._

****Barbatos:**** _But, if you insist, he does enjoy hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies._

You furrow your brows at the name. Why does everything in the Devildom have such a weird name?

****You:**** _Where can I get those?_

****Barbatos:** ** _Either at Madam Devian or Madam Scream's. Just tell them that you're getting them for Lord Diavolo._

****You:** ** _Thanks, Barbatos. Is there something I can get you while I'm out?_

****Barbatos:** ** _I'm happy to help. There is nothing I need at this moment, but thank you for offering._

You lock your D.D.D. and sit it down for a moment as you finish your drink. You had a vague idea of where Madam Devian is, since you had to pick something up for Beelzebub once - but _vague_ is the keyword there.

After finishing your drink, you pick your D.D.D. back up and do a quick search of Madam Devian on your DevilMaps app (at least, that what you decided to call it). You get the route set up and groan internally at the fact that it's a 30 minute walk, but...it's for Diavolo, so it's okay.

You hop up and dispose of your cup before walking out of Lament and going on your way to Madam Devian.

It was hell to get these things, but you got 'em. A whole box of those hellfire baked-whatever cookies that hardly put a dent in the amount of Grimm you had. The demon that had been working seemed excited to see you (again), and had put the cookies in a fancier box once hearing that they were for Diavolo's party coming up.

That meant you didn't have to wrap it! Which was great. Because you totally didn't buy gift wrap specifically for the occasion.

You keep the box close to you with one arm while using your free hand to check your D.D.D. to make sure you were on the right track to get to the House of Lamentation.

You should really invest in a bike. You glance up and side-step a pair of demons, one of which has a crown of flowers on. _Cute_... A smile slowly makes its way on your face as another idea comes into your head.

With a new idea in your head (and Diavolo's favorite snack in your arm), you head back to the House much faster than you had before.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure that thing isn't like, too girly for Lord Diavolo?" Mammon asks you.

You shrug and hold the object out a bit in order to turn it, making sure each part of it was exactly where it needed to be. "Guys up in the human world wear these all the time. They aren't gender specific."

Mammon squints and hums as you place it into the box you had bought after forcing the second oldest to go help you buy things. You place the lid on top and smile as you grab the wrapping paper that you now, thankfully, had a use for.

It had taken a few days to get all of it just right - the first day you came back you had sketched out a plan, and the next was when you dragged Mammon to the shopping area to buy what you needed. And so, three days after that, it was the day of Diavolo's birthday, and Lucifer was getting impatient with you.

"Are you done now?" the oldest of the brothers questioned. His arms were crossed over his chest, his foot tap-tap-tapping against the floor.

"Yep!" you say with a firm nod as you taped down the wrapping paper. You pick the box up and hold it close for a moment before turning and grabbing the one from Madam Devian. "Ready to go."

Lucifer grunts and turns around, not bothering to tell you to follow - you'd get your head bit off if you didn't.

The Demon Lord's castle is just as beautiful as the last time you saw it. You didn't marvel as long as you did the first time, but it still amazed you each time. A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts early, and you follow the hand on your shoulder up to meet Diavolo's eyes.

"I'm glad that you could make it. I hope Lucifer didn't give you much trouble?" There was a hint of humour in his tone as he glances over to the Avatar of Pride.

You feel your face heat up as you subconsciously pull the boxes in your arms closer. "No, not really. He just wanted us to be here on time."

This causes the Prince to chuckle. "On time certainly is early for this group, isn't it?"

Lucifer coughs slightly and calls Diavolo's attention. The redhead gives you a sweet smile and a soft pat on the shoulder before moving over to Lucifer.

A few deeps breaths later and you manage to calm yourself down. You open your eyes (though you don't remember when you closed them in the first place) and see Barbatos giving you a gentle, if not slightly curious look. "Are you alright?" he questions.

"Mhmm. I just wasn't...expecting that, I guess." A nervous laugh bubbles up from your chest. "It was nice, though. I liked it."

This causes the butler to smile. "Good. I'm pretty sure my Lord liked it as well."

You furrow your brows, intent on asking what that meant, when an arm wraps around your shoulders and jerks you to the side.

"H-hey!" you exclaim, tightening your grip on the presents so they don't fall out of your arms. You send a glare to Mammon, who doesn't seem to care that he almost ruined your gifts. "What do you want, Mammon?"

"Tell Levi here that I didn't just help you to get somethin' out of it!" Mammon shakes you slightly and you close your eyes and sigh.

"He totally helped you for money or something, right? For you to owe him later?" Levi presses. You open your eyes to see a grin on the otaku's face.

"Mammon didn't even help me," you said blankly. This causes shock to plaster itself on both demon's faces. "All he did was sit and complain about me being 'too busy workin' on stuff for that damn ruler.'" You send a flat look up to Mammon, before glancing over to Lucifer when said brother cleared his throat. A grin curled the edge of your lips as you gave a simple "Oops."

"Mammon..." Lucifer says lowly. Mammon immediately backs away from you, fully intent on running, while Diavolo just laughs. He whispers something to Lucifer, quiet enough for just them to hear, before motioning for you to come over.

You leave Mammon and Levi where they were, and effectively switch spots with Lucifer as he strides over to occupy the spot that you were just in.

Almost immediately, Diavolo takes your elbow in his hand, slowly leading you away from the main area. You shoot him a confused look, but he ignores it.

After arriving at a hall, you two stop, and you finally get up the nerve to question "Is something wrong?"

Diavolo laughs softly at this and turns to face you, this time taking both of your arms in his hands. He gives you the same sweet look he did earlier, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be with you without the chaos for a moment."

Your face heats up and you tilt your head down and shuffle your feet. "Oh." That's...embarrassing, to say the least. A good embarrassing, since your heart is speeding up and you feel like you're soaring.

"Do you not like this?"

You bite your lip and look up to see Diavolo's brows pulled together, along with the smallest of frowns on his face.

"I do," you say after a moment. "It- I just-" A small, nervous giggle interrupts your sentence. "I didn't really expect you to say that, I guess."

The Prince makes a noise of understanding as he gently rubs your arms with his thumbs.

After a moment of standing, you pull away enough to shift one of the boxes into your hand in order to hold it out. Diavolo raises one of his eyebrows.

"For, uh. For you, of course." You shift on your feet as he takes the box. "I know that you like stuff from the human world, and uhm..." He unwraps the box as you continue rambling. "Well, you guys have these here too, of course, but they're like, super popular up there -"

"A flower crown?" he questions. You give a firm nod and a light noise comes from him. "It's wonderful. I don't think I've seen one like this before."

You try to calm yourself a bit as you watch him put it on. "W-well, that's. Because I made it myself." The shock is evident in Diavolo's eyes, and you immediately start to chatter with "I- I saw someone wearing one after getting you this-" you gently wave the other box- "and I though 'Wow maybe Diavolo would like that!' so I did a lot of research because I had to find the right flowers and Mammon came out with me so I wouldn't get sidetracked and-"

A warm hand gently pressing against your cheek makes you freeze. You close your mouth before nervously nibbling on your lip as you look up at the Prince before you.

There's a look of utter adoration on his face. Adoration, and joy, and fondness. "It's wonderful," he says after a moment, and you hear all of that and more in his voice. He leans down and places a gentle kiss to your head, and your face burns hotter than it had in a long while. " _You_ are wonderful."

"A-ah, uhm...uh..." You don't know what to say. Mammon calls your name, obviously annoyed by your disappearance, but you don't turn to leave yet. "Th-thank you," you mumble after a moment. You swallow thickly. "I don't deserve that kind of praise, but..." A giggle rises from you, despite the stinging in your eyes. You turn your head and press your lips to the heel of the redhead's hand.

He hums softly. "It's about time we head back, yes?"

You give a tiny nod and Diavolo gently takes your hand in his, his other hand holding the now-empty box while you carried the other present in your other arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall for everyone who left kudos & for those of yall who've commented (both here and on the subreddit). i appreciate yall so much

It was by the time the party ended that you realized you still hadn't given Diavolo the other gift you had gotten him. You look around for the Prince, because finding him meant finding-

"Barbatos!" The green-haired demon looks your way as you approach.

"Yes?" he queries. A small hum comes from him as you send him a sheepish grin. "You forgot about you other gift, didn't you?"

"Other gift?" Diavolo questions, leaning toward you the slightest bit.

You nod and lightly bow your head, feeling the heat burning your ears. "I had Barbatos' help with the other one, s-sort of..."

Diavolo simply smiles and pats your shoulder. "Let's go get it then, yes?"

The butler told Diavolo where the box is, and immediately the Demon Prince is leading you to whatever room Barbatos had put it in.

The thought of being alone (again) with Diavolo struck you with such force that you almost froze. Yes, okay, you liked him - you actively _wanted_ to pursue a relationship with him, and from what happened before the party, you guess he did too? Maybe?

"Is something wrong?"

You quickly shake your head at the question as the two of you arrived at the room. "No, no, I'm good - I just really hope that you'll like what I got you," you murmur as you start to fidget with your clothes.

"If it's from you, then I'd like anything." His response makes your heart beat heavier in your chest, and an uncomfortable heat crawls up your neck. The door opens and Diavolo gently pushes you in before stepping in himself.

You shuffle over to the table that held the box from Madam Devian, and pick it up. You turn around and send Diavolo a nervous grin as you hold it out.

He takes the box and opens it. His eyes light up as a bright smile crosses his face. "You asked Barbatos what my favorite treat was?" the Prince asks after a moment. He places the lid of the box on the bottom of the box, pulling out one of the cigar cookies and taking a bite of it.

"W-well, technically, all I asked was what you like. He said that you'd like anything I get for you, but-"

"He was not wrong."

You quickly shut yourself up before you start rambling. You give Diavolo a wide-eyed stare, and he chuckles at the look on your face. "What, do you think I'm lying?" he teases. His gold eyes close as he hums softly. "There was this song that you shared with me once. Something from the human realm, of course." A moment of thought later, he starts his humming again, and a familiar melody stands out to you.

"That's, uh. Ludo. _Anything For You_?" You remember clearly showing him the song, because he had asked what you were listening to that made you so happy. It had been a bit embarrassing, sitting there with the Demon Prince and sharing your music with him (and your ear buds), but you kept the memory close to heart.

"Yes, that's the one." Diavolo sits the box of cookies down on the table, still open, and instead takes your forearms. "Even though I've had thousands of years to learn how to express myself, it seems that all of it was negated when I met you."

You bite your lip as Diavolo's hands move down your forearms to take your hands in his own. He holds a sweet smile on his face, and he's giving you the same look he did earlier. It makes your heart flutter and your cheeks burn.

The two of you stand there for a moment, just watching each other - waiting for...something. You kept repeating Diavolo's words in your head, eventually coming to the conclusion that -

"You like me?"

The redhead's eyes crinkle at the edges as his smile widens. "I hope you don't mind, but it does seem that you have caught my eye."

You "Oh" and bow your head slightly. You watch as one of Diavolo's hand leaves yours' to instead rise to your face. He tilts your head back and searches your face, as his own takes on a more somber tone. "Do you not feel the same?"

Your breath catches in your throat at the question, your eyes widening and lips parting as you stare at the thousands-years-old demon. You shift your hand in his in order to grip it and swallow thickly as you feel pressure building behind your eyes.

"I-" A short laugh cuts you off as giddiness bubbles in your chest, right beside your heart. "I just. I didn't expect the Ruler of the Devildom to-" You bring your hand up to rest on his, that had moved from your chin to your cheek. Your face hurts a bit, what with the large smile you wore.

Diavolo seems overjoyed by your response, even though it was more physical than verbal. He gently rubs his thumb under your eye, wiping away tears that you hadn't realized were falling. "Humans...you cry when you are happy. That hasn't changed since the last time I've been to the human realm," he observes. The Prince leans down and places a kiss on your head before gently nuzzling you.

You press your face further into his hand and close your eyes, letting yourself enjoy the moment while at the same time committing it to memory.

"We best start heading back before your family gets worried, yes?" Diavolo asks after a few moments. His tone is gentle, yet reluctant.

You shake your head and move your arms to rest around his waist. He does the same with you, pulling you closer as he does. "They can wait," you murmur softly. "I always give them time, so it wouldn't hurt them to let me have a moment."

Diavolo chuckles lightly as he rubs your back. "Hopefully they don't cause Barbatos and Lucifer too much trouble."

You join in with his light laughter and pull back enough to wipe your face. You look up at Diavolo with a bright smile. "They'll be fine. Lucifer's good at keeping people in line."

The Prince nods, moving a hand to the back of your head to gently push your head back against him. He starts to stroke your head and gives a soft agreement to your statement, despite the noises that the two of your can hear from somewhere else in the castle.


End file.
